Cherry Blossoms
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Sly has Carmelita, and Bentley has Penelope. Murray is feeling lonly, until he finds someone to talk to. But will her father allow this union? MurrayJing King.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHERRY BLOOSOM**_

_**Ziggy's Corner: This is my fourth Sly Cooper Story. It is a romance. My niece and I looked over the stories at and found that there were not many stories dealing with just Murray. Maybe at one time there were, but we did not see any. Anyway we also got to thinking, Sly has Carmelita, Bentley has Penelope, but why doesn't poor Murray have anyone? With this story answers that little problem. I'm only going to publish the first chapter, and see what reviews may come. If I get enough to make a hit, in May you'll see more!**_

He drove the team's van down the lonely patch of road at two in the morning. Murray normally liked this time away from Sly and Bentley, it gave him time to reflect, and meditate. The Guru would no doubt be proud of him, he had made a lot of progress in his training, after the incident at the Cooper Vault.

He had grown even stronger after convincing Bentley not to listen to Dr. M's mumbo jumbo about him being a secondary character. They were family, brothers all three of them. But now his brothers were drifting apart. Within a span of two years and six months both Sly and Bentley had married their sweethearts. That left him all alone. _No, not alone. I have sisters to go along with my brothers now. _Both Penelope and Carmelita treated him like a loved brother, Carmelita her younger, Penelope, an older brother.

"I just wish I had something in my life, the way they do," Murray sighed, staring out at the darkness. He continued to drive, continued to meditate. "Just someone. Sly had always gotten the girls when we were at the orphanage, and Bentley was looked at by all our teachers as the smartest person ever alive!

He pulled through a drive through, ordered two dozen hamburgers, and then drove to the cliff, where he could stare out at the stars, and think. Eating his meal, his mind racing through what had been thinking the last couple of weeks.

_What plagues you my son?_ The Guru's voice. Murray smiled and leaned back in his seat. His mentor had taught him to use the mind voice a few weeks ago. It was sort of like dream time, but without the deep mental necessity to enable it. That was good, because at this hour of night, Murray was most definitely not strong enough to use all his energies to focus his mind into the dream time.

_I'm just feeling so alone, Master._

_My son, you are never alone. You have your friends, your family._

_Yes, I have my family, but they have their own families now. I know that Carmelita and Penelope are my sisters, just as the guys are my brothers, but there is something lacking._

The Guru laughed. _You're seeking romance yourself, my son? It seems to me that's the logical solution to your dilema._

_But am I allowed romance master?_

_My son, you ask me such a question? Very young you still are. _The Guru sighed and chuckled again. _Just because you're a mystic, it doesn't mean you can't find love, nor marry. You're not a priest, child. _

_No, that's true, but where would I even find a girl who'd like me?_

_Son, do not think so low of yourself. I do not, nor do your friends. _

_I understand. But where could I …_

_Ah, you've found something?_

_Someone is here, master._

The Guru laughed. _Go to her, then Murray._

_Wait, how did you know it was a girl! _The mental connection broke, and Murray was back in his body, looking out at the window shield, at a young Panda who was just staring at him. For a moment he could not figure out who it was, it was too dark, even with the headlights on.

"Jing King?" she smiled as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" It took him a long time before he remembered he was in China on a mission for Sly. The gang didn't act the same way once they reunited. The United Nations really put pressure on thieves, and now they were not only outlaws, but when the need arose, freedom fighters, using their talents for other thieves and common people's interests.

"I live here," she giggled.

"Yes, I forgot," Bentley chuckled. Thunder roared over head, and the petite panda looked up in distress. "Would… would you like to sit in the van?"

"Thank you," she said with a bow. Quickly she slipped through the other door, and sat down next to him, briefly brushing her hand against his. Murray shot back a little with a blush and looked away. "Would you like a hamburger?"

She hesitated and then looked down at the patty. "I normally do not eat meat products," she said, her voice full of sugar and such soft harmony it could have only come from an angel. She smiled, "But I am very hungry." She accepted the gift, and took very tiny bites out of it. She told him afterward that she was trying to go to market, to buy her father Cherry Blossoms, to add to their garden, but they were all sold out, and in the darkness, she had lost her way.

"You're father allowed you to go to the market alone?" Murray asked, astonished.

Jing King smiled impishly. "My father has a will of steel, and I know he is only looking out for me, but my will can be just as strong, if not even stronger." She cocked her head, "I heard you had a promising career in racing, why did you leave that behind?"

"I haven't," Murray said with pride. "Not totally, but when Sly called and asked for help, I couldn't turn him down. Family first, careers second."

"The Guru has trained patience to you well," she said with a smile. "I hear that normally if you would have left, and then be asked back, you would have hesitated."

"I had a lot of fear of myself and my temper, and my strength. Its both my blessing and my curse," Murray said with a nod. "My master said so as well. But if I allow fear to take over my life, I'm no better than the bullies we've encountered all those years ago. I'd be eaten up by self hatred, and my master says that could lead to hatred of others. I'd hate to think I would end up as the new Dr. M. or even Clockwork."

"Still, I am rather jealous of the freedom you possess," Jing King said. "I love my father, and am very happy for his protection from those who would take advantage of me, but there are times I wish he did not look at my like a canary in a cage."

Murray nodded. "I wish I could remember my parents. I was only two when I was put in the orphanage by my grandparents."

"They did not choice to keep you?" she was horrified, shocked.

"They were too old when my parents died, and they didn't have the money to raise a child," he said with a sad sigh.

"I am very sorry," she said, looking downward.

"Its alright, anyway I should really get you to your own father."

"No, its okay," she said. "My father does not expect me back until morning anyway. /And I would love to talk some more … if you do not mind."

They talked about everything, food, music, entertainment, parents, other relatives. It was so easy to talk to this girl, normally Murray got tongue tied when around the female species. Dimitri had offered to hook him up with some of the girls on the beach, but Murray could not bring himself to even come with an inch of them, let alone talk to them. They talked until the sun rose, and they found themselves shocked to see that they had been awake almost all night.

It was then that Murray remembered he had seen a cherry blossom on sale in a nearby village. He asked if she would like to go there, and she admitted that it would be lovely. Murray drove to the village, and helped her buy the tree, and then took her home, where her father was waiting anxiously for his little girl. Murray had called him earlier, to let him know what had happened.

Panda met them at the gate of the girl's home, and watched as they unloaded the tree. Then he took Murray aside and nodded. "I thank you for taking such good care of my precious Jing King." He unfolded his bazooka, and tapped it. "But I suggest you leave now, my friend." He sighed sympathetically. "Its nothing personal, but I do not want a husband who is either a thief, nor a racer for my daughter. And the only reason to date, is to prepare for marriage."

Jing King looked horrified, and stamped a foot. "Father, Murray and I are just friends, nothing happened!"

"I never said that anything did happen," her father said gently. "But I know a young man's heart." He looked at his younger friend and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really can not give my blessings to this."

Murray turned away with sad sigh and drove off. It only lasted a little bit, until the thought of the sweet, kind woman once again ran through his mind. She was so special, so wonderful! And she was as nearly as strong as Murray was himself! Why she hadn't escaped with that strength when she had been kidnapped was beyond belief, except her gentle nature would not allow her to harm even those who threatened her.

The Hipp smiled brightly. He had to see her again, there just had to be some way to get Panda King to understand and approve their union, or at least dating. There had to be, and Murray was determined not to rest until he found the way.

**_So, was it good? I hope so! Review, review, review, and let me know! I'll post more chapters in May if I get enough good reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay history seems to have been made thanks to me and my niece. I only read three reviews, but I'm positive there are more on the net I haven't received yet. This is chapter two, so I hope it's as good as the first one.**_

Murray entered into the new headquarters, a plush apartment building that belonged to Interpol's finest officer couple, Sly and Carmelita Cooper, which also functioned as a secret base for the underground resistance from time to time. Carmelita hadn't been too keen on the idea, but as the planetary government cracked down on more than just dangerous thieves liberties, and then followed by the average everyday citizen, she agreed to her husband's request.

The apartment was much larger than her old, bachelor girl pad, much larger than their old headquarters. It was the size of a suite, with blue and topaz colors all over the place, there was a good number of plants resting on tables, as well as a huge living room complete with a ten foot long entertainment center, and a kitchen that made most five star restaurants' kitchens' look like something out of a fast food place.

But what did anyone expect? The team of Carmelita and Sly Cooper was unbeatable. With their partnership, dozens of criminals and crime bosses were caught and brought down. True, they had an odd reputation of not going by the books, and interestingly no minor criminal were caught, even when they had the chance to get them. Most critiques claimed it was because they were friends of Sly's from his criminal past, which he readily claimed he had no idea about.

"You got the readouts we need buddy?" Sly asked, laying on his large brown leather couch, watching football on his sixty inch television set.

"Er, ah, yeah," the hippo said, looking at the front door, and then inching his way to a chair to sit down. He stared at his hands for a while, before he realized his brother was hovering over him.

"You want to give me the readouts?" Sly asked with a half hearted chuckle.

"Readouts?" Murray asked.

"Right, the readouts, that you went to get us," Sly said, cocking his head. "You okay buddy?"

The hippo looked at his friend and brother and fidgeted through his pockets, before he found the pieces of paper, and handed them over. "Sorry, kind of tired."

"That's okay, you did fine," Sly said with a nod. "Why not take a break? It'll take Bentley and Penelope some time to come up with a game plan once they look through this."

Murray looked forward, Ling King's petite, beautiful face staring back at him, where the center of the Berlin Thunder's center had been just seconds ago. He smiled and sighed, staring at the panda, and blinked. It took him a few minutes before he returned back into reality and saw the confused look on his buddy's face.

"Is there something going on you want to tell me about, Murray?" Sly asked with a frown.

"I have to agree with him," Carmelita said, walking from the kitchen, removing her cooking mittens. "The guy really has a cute hinnie."

"Ex…cuse me?" Sly asked, half smiling.

"You heard me," his wife said with a laugh. "Of course yours isn't half bad either," she moved in and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him on his cheek, and looked back at the hippo, who seemed to blush, and turn away with a frown. "You do look tired, though Murray, why don't you go into the guest room and rest up for a little bit?"

"You don't mind?" Murray asked, looking starry eyed.

"Not at all," Carmelita said. "Don't worry about the noise either, its time for Elroy's lunch, so he'll be up any minute."

Murray smiled. Elroy, his best friend's and brother's, first born child. Not the name he would have picked, but it had been his grandfather's middle name, so they went with it. The boy was barely a month old, and though a raccoon, was brown like his mother, and had her nose and snout. Five days after his birth, his "cousin" Faythe Mercy, was born to a proud Bentley and Penelope. She was a more hybrid, than her cousin, being a turtle like her father, without the shell, and with her mother's nose and ears. Bentley was determined to home school her, rather than risk her being teased by cruel school children.

Wearily, with Ling King's face still fresh in his mind, he pulled himself to his feet and nodded. "Thanks." Sly followed him down, and bid him good night, though it was still early in the morning. Then the master thief and high ranking Interpol officer turned down the hall and picked up his stirring son.

The boy wiggled in his blankets, and squinted his eyes at his father. "Morning champ, hungry?" he asked, chuckling as the baby squealed and smiled at his father. "I'll take that as a yes." He took Elroy down to the living room and handed him over to Carmelita, who quickly pulled her shirt up and helped her son find the prize he was looking for. "So what do you think is up with Murray?" Sly asked. "Even tired, he's never been like that before."

Carmelita rolled her eyes with a sigh and grumbled under her breathe. "Men, I swear." She looked down at her son. "You better never get that ignorant, mister, or I'll have to cut off your supply," she said in a soft, soothing, teasing voice. She looked up at her husband and groaned. "He's in love, Sly."

The four words hit Sly like a ten ton truck. "Love?"

His wife smiled gently. "You know, the L word, kissing, always being there for the other, wanting the best for the other person, love?"

Sly chuckled, "You forgot cuddling, candle light dinners, and staying up and watching the late night show!"

"And thus how we got this cute little buddle of joy," she snickered, looking down at the baby.

"But who exactly is he in love with?" Sly asked.

"He's your friend, why don't you ask him?" Carmelita asked. "Besides, I'm a woman, not Miss Cleo."

"You know, I always thought Ms. Cleo was a woman," he said with a widening grin.

"Haha, Mr. Comedian, just for that you get no peach cobbler for dinner tonight."

"Oh come on," he groaned, as his wife stood up and took their child to his porta crib. Sly licked his lips and frowned, stroking his hands. Murray in love. This was an interesting development.



He slept soundly for six hours. Visions of Ling King ran through his mind. He was there in the van talking to her again, they were laughing, and talking about family and loved ones. Just being around her was intoxicating, relaxing. The sun rose and it fell, and then they continued to talk. Soon they were surrounded by cherry blossom trees, and the sounds of birds chirping around them made it only calmer. Holding hands they walked down the path, talking ever more.

Then darkness seemed to surrounded them, and the shadow of a large panda overtook them. "I told you not to come back here," a harsh voice growled, a little sorrowfully, but bitter. "You were not to see her again. I only want her to be safe."

"I am keeping her safe," Murray protested.

"Murray," Ling King said.

"Murray, Murray, Murray," the voice kept calling out. Finally the hippo recognized it as Bentley's. Slowly his lids fluttered open and he looked up at his friend. "You okay?" he asked. "For a moment you really seemed frazzled."

"I'm okay," Murray said, lifting himself to his feet. "Just a nice little dream for a while, then the dozen or so hamburgers I ate kind of kicked in big time." He walked into the living room with his friend, and saw that Penelope, and Dimitri were both there already and discussions were being made to make the necessary preparations for the operation.

"Glad to see you up buddy," Sly said, with a smile, bouncing Elroy on his knee.

"Glad to be up," Murray said. "So, what happened to my favorite little niece?"

"We left her with her Aunt Agatha and Uncle Adam," Penelope said. Unlike Carmelita, she had gained a little weight during the pregnancy, that had never really left her, though she still seemed thin next to most women who underwent a C-section to have their children.

Even freakier was the bizarre appearance of Adam Dowling, the first homo sapiens to walk their world in fifty thousand years, just nine months after the Cooper vault blew up, and Bentley had tried the time machine for the very first time. The man had seemed very frightened, confused, and disoriented, many people who had come into contact with him, wanted to dissect the rare specimen, but with help from a reunited Cooper gang, plus the engaged Carmelita Fox, the man was safely hidden away. There was an attempt to send him back to his timeline, or his home, but it began to draw attention to the increasing corrupt U.N.

Romance soon brew between the human and Penelope's older sister, Agatha, and a year ago the two were wed at St. Linus Cathedral, in Amsterdam. Their union for the time was secret from the eyes of the authorities, but that wasn't too hard with the head of Interpol being Issac Peter Fox, Carmelita's father.

They made the plans, pushed ideas back and forth, and eventually came up with the blue prints of the beginning stages of the whole deal. After dinner, Sly got the chance to speak with Murray alone. "So you wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked with a smile.

Murray frowned and cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I took you aside, because I didn't want to embarrass you, but Carmelita said that you were in love with someone. Actually I heard Penelope whisper something similar to Bentley."

Murray looked down and blushed. "Ah, yeah that," he stumbled.

Sly shot up, and blinked. "So its true! Congratulations man! Who is it?"

"Well, I mean I don't see a relationship there," _how I wish I did!_ "Things are a little complicated."

"Complicated for the strongest member of any Cooper Gang, ever!" Sly teased.

"For one of the best race car drivers the world has ever seen?" Bentley asked, slinking up the them.

"Or one of the kindest, sweetest men ever in my life?" Penelope asked, joining the discussion.

"Or mine?" Carmelita asked with a chuckle. Sly slapped his face and sighed. "Sorry, but we were all kind of curious."

"Seriously, man, this is major bling!" Dimitri said, his body shaking with excitement that his friend finally found himself a girl.

"So, don't leave us in suspense, Murray," Penelope said. "Who is it?"

A long time passed before the hippo opened his mouth. "Ling King, but I don't think her father approves."

At the name of the young female panda, their jaws dropped, and none of them spoke for a good while. Finally Sly shook his head. "Come on Murray? Why would Panda King object? You're one of the most decent, and honorable guys there is!"

"You're practically the Flamming Mac Daddy's best friend!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"True, but I'm still a thief, as well as part of the underground, and a race car driver. I think he's worried about what might happen to his daughter with a man like me."

Sly smiled mischievously. "Well, then all that matters is we have two missions to prepare for," he chuckled. "Operation Guilded Cage, and now Operation Love Birds."

"Ever the romantic," Carmelita chuckled. Everyone in the room laughed, and Murray thought that maybe … just maybe there actually might be a chance for his dream to become a reality, minus the nightmare.

_**Okay this is chapter two! I hope its good! A few notes, first Issac Peter Fox, while still Carmelita's father in both series, is not the same as he is in Everything's Relative. He's a little younger, and without the temper. Also Carmelita has fewer brothers and sisters in this series. Let's call the events in this story Sly Universe PS for Playstation, while the universe Everything Relative takes place in could be called, Sly Universe VZ for Vanguard Ziggy obviously. Second, Adam Dowling is based on myself, but you won't be seeing him or Agatha in this story. I plan to write a prequel to this, explaining how he got to Sly's world, plus a sequel to this story, talking about the heros' teenage and preteen children. Okay that being said, how did I do with this chapter? I hope everyone is having fun! On to chapter three, which I might update in May, or you might have to wait for June-August for it, sorry, can't be helped. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay chapter three of this, I had some help from Red Panda Bear with this, so I hope you all like it. Going to do some writing to it but I do like what I see so far, Thanks Panda.**_

Jing King was laying on her bed thinking. Did she love him? Did he love her? Would her father let him visit again? So many questions bombarded her mind all at once. The biggest question of all was whether or not he had feelings for her or if he just considered them friends.

"Jing." Panda King knocked on her door. "Will you go water the flowers for me?"

"Yes father." she answered getting off her bed. _I'll think about this more later on, _she decided. Jing walked outside and picked up a bucket. As she walked to fill it up at the well she watched people practicing Tai Chi. It must be nice to relax, not worrying about anything. She never got that chance. When she wasn't studying her lessons at college, her father was teaching her how to spot a good man from a bad one. Lost in her thoughts she did not notice an elderly fox woman talking to her.

"Dear… dear your bucket is overflowing." she said.

Jing looked down and saw water pouring onto the ground, dumping some back into the well she turned to the woman. "Thank you for telling me," Jing said with much gratitude. "I'm afraid I would have stayed there all day wasting water."

"It's no problem dear. Tell me what is your name." the woman asked.

"Jing, Jing King." she replied.

"A good name," she admired. "If you wish to know my name is Rosinx Deliq."

"That's a pretty name," Jing complimented, smiling for the first time in weeks, a true, heartfelt smile, the kind she used to give her father before being kidnapped by that horrid general.

"Thank you dear," Rosinx said. "Please do stop by my house someday for tea."

"I will make sure to do so," Jing said, bowing out of respect. Rosinx turned and walked into a hut as Jing took the bucket and went back to her house.

Being careful not to spill any water she tended to all the plants and set the bucket down. She turned to the house, pausing for a second as Murray flashed across her mind, and pushed him aside for the moment. _Not now, Murray_.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her father who was standing there washing his hands.

"Hello again my daughter. Would you care to tell me why it has taken you so long?" he asked softly.

"I got into a conversation with an elderly fox woman at the well," she answered.

"Ah it is always good to converse with the old and wise. Pay attention to her Jing, you can learn much from her." Panda King said.

"I will," Jing said, trying not to make her tone too distant as Murray tried to push his way back into her mind. She was about to go back to her room when there was a knock at the door. Panda went to the door and opened it. A rabbit man stood there with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Oh great Panda King," he said in a squeaky voice. "I have come to ask permission to wed your daughter. Will you accept?" he asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not young one. You are far too young to wed her. I will give her the flowers if you wish." He smiled at the boy, he had a good heart, reminding the great panda of himself years ago, but the child had much growing to do. It would not be honorable to have the boy in such a dangerous situation as to marry such a famous man's daughter, nor put his girl at the mercy of a child who could not hope to support her properly. The rabbit boy nodded and handed the bouquet to Panda King. He took them and closed the door.

"Jing you have some flowers." Panda said, handing them to her.

"Thank you," she said. _Flowers? Murray? _She shook her head, took them and sighed to herself as she read who they were from. She went into her room thinking about how she had so many admirers. The only one she wanted though was Murray. Would her father allow them to date and possibly wed?

A few hours went by, and as she studied, her father knocked on her door, and pushed it open.

"Jing, a word with you if I may?" he looked nervous, as if she were going to come at him with bowie knives or something, but she smiled and waved him in. Her father smiled and inched in, kneeling on the floor as he stared at her sitting on her bed. "My daughter, I know what has been bothering you, and I know you believe I am being unfair…,"

"No, no father its not that…," she said, dropping her books, her eyes growing wide. Panda King smiled sadly and waved her away.

"Please do not interrupt, and please do not lie to me," he said kindly. He could bury villages in snow, he could threaten many people with his fireworks, but with his girl he'd always been so gentle. She never saw the murderer, the fanatic. She'd only seen daddy. "I know you are upset because I will not let you be with Murray, but its for numerous reasons."

"He was a thief, and is not honorable?"

"He was a thief, and very honorable, and still is honorable, but he has many enemies, and the life he lives does not allow him to take good care of you."

"Father, you allow me to go to school, to college, to make a career if I should so want, but you still think I need a man to take care of me?" she was at the point of tears, frustrated and confused. "You wish for me to live in two different centuries?"

"No, daughter no. I know you must make a path for your own, but the man must support you so you can support yourself. it's a union, not a commitment, not an agreement, but a union of the strongest degree, a binding of flesh into one entity as the Christians say."

"And because I am Buddhist…, and Murray is…," she thought, did he even have a religion? Her father sighed.

"I'd love you to marry a man of our faith Jing, but not if it made you unhappy. If marrying a man who treated you well and had no faith made you happy, and was brought up in a healthy relationship, I'd bless it."

"So what it the matter?" the girl asked, looking at the father and beginning to cry.

"Forgive me my daughter, but this is as best as I can explain it to you," Panda King said, feeling like crying himself. He rose to his feet, _if her mother was still alive, perhaps I could have explained better with her at my side?_ "Please return to your studies daughter, and do not stay up too late."

"Of course not father," Jing said with a bow and watched him walk out.

At two o'clock she snuck around the house, making sure her father was asleep and rushed down stairs, out the door, and into the fog. She knew he'd be furious, but this was something she had to do, something no one knew she did, not even her closest of friends.

With a flick of a switch she opened the door and slipped through it, careful no one followed her.

There were numerous canvasses along the floor, with many pails of paint. She smiled, sitting down on the floor and put on her mask, so the fumes would not make her ill. Then carefully taking some red and white, and mixed it together, she applied it to the canvas, cautious not to make any mistakes. Soon the colors mixed, and she was surrounded in a cave of Cherry Blossoms.

"Lovely work my dear," someone said behind her, making her jump. Jing turned on her heels to look into the face of Rosinx. "I'm sorry, but I am an early riser," she said with a laugh. "I did not mean to disturb you child."

"No, no of course not," Jing said, her eyes shifting from one place to another. Being kidnapped make you weary of strangers, even kind ones, this early in the morning… and alone.

"It is very lovely child, but… if I may, why does it seem so very sad?" she looked at the young woman and frowned.

"It… it is complicated," the girl said.

"Ah, male troubles," Rosinx chuckled. She excused herself and waved the girl toward her. "Come, come, I know all about these. Would you like to have some tea?"

"At this hour madame?" Jing looked outside and gawked at the light streaming from her door. "Wait, what time is it?!"

"Five, and do not worry, you father is still asleep, from what I can hear from your house," the fox laughed again.

Sure enough, she could hear her father's obnoxious, loving growl from their house, and the girl laughed with her. "I do need to be ready for class in two hours, and I did some chores before I went to bed, so father won't miss me too much." She nodded and joined the fox in a walk toward her house.

**_Okay this is chapter three, thanks so much to Red Panda for helping me! Got me back into this story! I'm looking forward in working on the fourth chapter now!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ziggy's Corner: Alrighty! We are up to the next chapter, and again with help from Red Panda Bear! YAY! For her help, I've decided to give her a character in the story named Leslie, who is sister to my "character" Adam. Yeah I know I said I'd not bring him back into the story, but you'll see why near the end of the chapter, which Panda wrote a lot of, and I add some things too, during Murray's scene. Well I consider Panda a sis to me here, at fan fiction, so why not make her character and mine bro and sis:D Anyway here we go!**_

Jing sat down next to the woman and smiled, accepting the small sky blue tea cup from her. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

Rosinx smiled and nodded. "You are most welcome, young Miss King."

"You seem to know me but…," Jing frowned and shook her head. "I don't know you that much, and…," she sighed, and set the cup down.

Rosinx frowned and inched over to her. "My dear girl, what is the problem?"

"I am so confused," the young woman cried. "My father wishes for me to be a modern Chinese woman, but… but he treats me sometimes as if I was a relic from the past. As if I can not trust my own judgment."

"Sometimes when we are full of emotions such as love, or fear, or hate, we can not…," Rosinx said. She picked up the cups and walked into her small kitchen which looked more like a box. "Emotions can be the rise or fall of us." She'd lived nearly seventy years, had seen many things, and still she fought with these ideas. "Tell me dear, what is the opposite of love?"

"Hate," Jing answered quickly. She blinked as Rosinx looked at her with a smile.

"Really?" the old woman asked.

"Is it not?" Jing asked, standing, trying not to knock over the small antique table that she was sitting at. The entire house seemed like a box, or perhaps a doll house. It was all white, with touches of blue and some black.

"No, not in the rational sense, it is fear."

"Fear, I am sorry I am not following," Jing said with a frown.

"Fear brings no acceptance, not being able to accept something or someone brings hatred," Rosinx said sitting back down. "Love means to accept no matter what."

"I guess that makes sense," the young woman said with a nod.

"Fear is what held your father for so long, it was pushed him into a dark criminal path."

"You speak as if you know my father quite well," the girl said.

"Do I?" the elderly woman laughed. "You know I get that a lot, it must be my age, and all the years I have lived. As well, your father is very famous."

"True," the girl said. "But something about you is familiar."

The old woman smiled so pleasantly and warm that it nearly melted the girl's heart. "I do thank you child," the woman said. "Perhaps you have seen me in town or in the market."

"I don't go out much except in the town or market until lately, as my father has many enemies," Jing said. She shifted her weight and drank more of her tea.

"I know honey, I have watched your father's life for a long time," the woman said. She noticed the girl stiffen and laughed. "No need to worry Jing, there's no threat here."

"I… I think I do know you, from somewhere else," the girl said, studying her features. There was something maternal about her, something she could not place just yet, but was determined to keep trying.

Rosinx sighed and put her cup of coffee down, turning to some peaches in a bowl. "Perhaps, my dear," she said, biting into one of the peaches. "Perhaps not."

"I think you're hiding something," Jing said, narrowing her eyes.

"If I am its for your protection," Rosinx muttered.

Anger burned at the girl. "I knew, it! I do know you from somewhere!" She slammed her tea cup down, tears forming in her eyes. "Its so hard, don't you understand? I am not a baby anymore, why all the need to protect me?"

"Because my dear, you are so naïve," the elderly fox sighed. "Yes, you do know me, but that was ages ago. A life time ago. You'd not very well remember it at all, being so small."

The anger dashed over her, and fled, leaving Jing to frown. "Do you know my family, personally I mean?"

"I…. I knew your mother," Rosinx said. "But before we get into that, her story is one best told by your father… not me."

Jing stood up and began pacing. "It makes no sense, why is my life just one big puzzle? One enigma after the other?" Her chest burned as she heaved the tears away from her eyes. Rosinx looked at her, her own eyes turning a soft color, and walked over to her, softly embracing her, ignoring the girl's protests. She held here there, running her fingers through her hair and humming as the girl cried. "Shhh now, child. No worries, things will get better."

"I want Murray, I want my father to accept my love of him, why am I so unhappy?" she continued to cry.

"Because you're confused, and with a good right to be, but fate has a way to sooth the impatient heart when it swallows its pride, and waits patiently."

"I'm tired of being patient," Jing King snapped, pushing free. "Patience has been nothing but a bane to me! I hate it." She looked down at her reflection in her tea cup and blushed, shocked at her bitter and angry words. "I… I am sorry, I didn't mean…,"

"It is all right child, you have a right to be angry. Just don't let it consume you," Rosinx said with a sad smile.

Jing bowed with her own tiny smile and closed her eyes, letting the anger and bitterness slowly but not completely drift from her body. "Thank you for the tea, but I must be going now. My father might be worried."

"Knowing him, he is," Rosinx laughed. "Go my child, and calm your mind. Things will get better, I do promise."

Jing smiled, offering to help clean up, but was waved off. They hugged again, and the young woman walked out of the elderly fox's door. Rosinx watched her go as far as she could and plopped to her chair. "So much like her father," she said with a tired sigh."

Murray was sitting at the dinner table eating his breakfast. No thought of Jing King had entered his mind. The biggest crisis at the moment was not being able to get the egg on his fork.

Sly and Carmelita were sitting across from him while feeding their son. Or at least trying to anyway. He didn't want to eat the mush of baby food they were trying to feed him. Carmelita explained to Sly he couldn't live off milk anymore. Elroy wasn't too happy and showed it by flinging the food all over the kitchen.

Penelope was trying to clean it up but it was useless. The whole container was flung across the room. The young female mouse giggled, remembering the messes at her and Bentley's house. Thanks to Faythe Mercy. And now there would be more of the family, as Agatha had announced she and Adam were expecting! _A human and mouse child, that should be interesting._ It also made her happy that during an experiment, Adam and Bentley broke through the dimensions to reunite the man with his family. Now his younger sister Leslie would come to visit from time to time and help with the babysitting. _Wish she was here, Leslie just looks at Faythe and she becomes good._

"How are we supposed to do this?" Sly asked while brushing mushy carrots off his shirt.

"Just keep trying." Carmelita answered.

Sly went into the cupboard taking out another container of baby food. He held the spoon up to Elroy and Elroy took a little bite. "Good boy!" Carmelita exclaimed.

Murray watched them and though of Jing again. She pushed her way back into his thoughts and wouldn't leave. He thought about how they'd never be together because he was a racer and a thief. Then it dawned on him. If he stopped being a thief and a racer he could be with Jing. He stood up. "Sly, I'm going to quit being a thief." Murray said. Sly stopped feeding Elroy and turned to Murray.

"Are you crazy Murray? You love thieving."

"But I love Jing more and her dad will not let her date me because I am a thief." Murray explained.

"Murray you are a great guy and I find it hard to believe he won't let you marry her." Sly said.

"It's true though." Murray said.

"Well what? You're just going to stop being what you love just to impress Panda King?" Sly asked.

"Yes, it's the only way." Murray explained.

"No it's not." Sly said.

"How would you know Sly, you weren't there." Murray said, getting a little aggravated.

"Well fine then quit!" Sly said, slamming the spoon down, and scaring his son a little. Murray stomped away to get a little cooler in his anger.

Carmelita turned to Sly with a frown, looking at her two men, and the thief shrugged in apology. The young woman sighed, and bent down, lifting something up. "I need you to try on this tutu. My friend needs it for her ballet recital and I promised to fix it."

"Ok." Sly said. He'd do anything for his wife. After he had put it on Murray came into

the room.

"Oh look at that Sly a tutu. I'm sure it makes you look manly." Murray mocked.

"Hey I'm doing it for Carm, I'm sure you'd do the same thing for your precious Jing!" Sly yelled, scaring the baby again. Carmen slapped the back of his head, but he ignored it.

"Leave Jing out of this!" Murray yelled back.

"You're the one coming in here making fun of my tutu!" Sly screamed.

"Well because it makes you look stupid!" Murray roared.

"Oh really?" Sly said.

"Really!" Murray answered.

"Well that shirt makes you look fat!" Sly yelled.

Carmelita gasped and slugged her husband's arm as hard as she could. He glared at her, and shrank at her eyes. "Stop this right now Sly Alexander Cooper," she hissed.

At that moment, the phone rang, and Penelope, who had taken Elroy out of the room, picked it up. "Love," she said, recognizing Bentley's voice, "now is not a good time."

"What is going on over there?" her husband cried, frowning. With the flick of his switch, Bentley automatically turned on the speaker phone at Sly's. "Guys, guys come on!"

"At least I don't have a girly shape like you!" Murray yelled back.

"Girly is better than fat!" Sly yelled.

"Is not!" Murray snapped.

"Sly will you listen to me?" Bentley pleaded.

"Damn its like world war two over there!" Leslie said, her voice echoing through the phone.

"Stay out of it, Les," Adam could be heard calling.

"You are so not the boss of me Adam, so just shut up!" Leslie screamed back at her brother. There was at least twenty years difference between the two, and they bickered a lot.

"You two stop it too," Penelope and Agatha yelled at the same time.

"Hey its not my fault Sly decided to go all gay in a tutu!" Murray said.

"Sly is wearing a tutu?!" Adam shrieked. A second later he groaned in pain. "She threw her shoe at me!"

"Your lucky I didn't throw my fist at you!" Leslie snarled.

"Sounds like a good plan," Murray said thoughtfully, "Oh wait, I don't hit ladies though." He chuckled, "And it is not!"

"Is to!" Sly screamed.

"Is not!" Murray roared.

"Is to!" Sly snapped.

"Why did you throw that damn shoe in my face?" Adam began.

"Alright that is _it_," Agatha roared. They could practically hear Adam grunt as she grabbed his ear and tugged him away. "The cows need milking, let's go lover boy!"

The phone clicked dead, and Penelope sighed, setting it down. "I better go home and try to calm them down on my phone, see you guys around!"

Meanwhile the two other men were screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. "Stop it!" Carmelita yelled. "You guys are best friends and should not be arguing."

"He started it," they said pointing at the other.

"You guys are acting like little two year olds." Carmelita said eyeing them. She sighed and took her son, storming out of the room, leaving the two young men to glare at each other before Murray had enough, and stormed out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Ziggy's Corner: The next chapter of the Romance between Murray and Jing King.

Just three more in front of him… only three! Murray felt the serge of adrenaline pour through his body, his heart racing in time to the roar of his engine and the screams of the crowd. It felt good to be on the track again, sure it was dangerous, but at least it wasn't illegal, and what with his argument with Sly just last week, this was just what he wanted. Just what he needed.

The black and gray formula racer slipped past him, and then rounding the bend, he passed the Lotus. Murray felt a little ashamed, the vehicle was gorgeous, and belonged on a pedestal rather than on the track against him. Its skin was dark, candy paint, red, with a very similar design as that villain from one of Adam's favorite movies from his world, what was it called? Star Wars… that was it. The Lotus looked as if someone had taken Darth Maul and turned him into a fancy racing machine. Adam was no doubt envious, in a video game for his laptop, he had actually had such a vehicle, until he lost the game somewhere.

Still, this was real life, and no time to deal with the past, or his family … extended or no. The pink hippo squinted his eyes, narrowing only on the road ahead of him. Somewhere that damn Jaguar was lurking in the darkness, only just vaguely hiding in the shadows. The lights illuminating the raceway carved away at the blackness of the night, but not enough for Murray or any racer to get a good bearing on where they or their opponents were, unless they were right on top of each other.

The wind raced away the seconds, somewhere he could hear the purr of his rival's car, and then spied the backlights. Murray hunched over the wheel and smiled, like a sniper finally catching his prey in his crosshairs. Slowly he accelerated, being careful not to make his foe too nervous. He knew that time was both his friend and his enemy here. He made sure to keep right on the Jaguar's tail, front bumper to back bumper, watching the road race behind them.

Now he didn't care if the opponent panicked or not. In fact, if he could make him freak out a little, that would be to his advantage, with a corner fast approaching. He squinted, his bright blue shirt beginning to soak in his sweat, his face soaked as well. He had to hit this just right, and as the two vehicles turned and swerved as though dancing, he understood time was swiftly turning against him. The turn approached, and Murray let go of the gas, just for a second, just as the corner approached, and then punched it as his opponent sped up. Murray's vehicle banked, and twisted, its rear bumper scratching against the wall, its tires screeching against pavement and grass and then pushed forward.

A second past, and the crowd cried out in shock and the beginning of horror. His heart raced and nearly broke, he knew somewhere out there, she was sitting, having slipped away from her father. The last thing that he wanted to do was scare her away from him. The van urged ahead, and Murray pushed her just a little bit more. "Come on, baby, I know you've got it in you." The engine revved and he shot right next to the Jaguar. The hippo turned, and gave a quick apologetic smile, before searing forward, speeding toward the finish line, just a few seconds before the former leader of the pack.

The crowd soared to their feet, and hollered with approval. His heart sung with their praise, and he smiled, leaving the van, and waving to the people, removing his helmet. The victory ceremony was short, and sweet. It was exactly as Murray liked it. He wasn't one for enormous speeches… maybe once he might have been, but he was older now, and more humble. After the ceremony, he congratulated his opponents' efforts, mostly getting low grunts as they glared enviously of him, or a nod of the head. But Jack O'Leary, the driver of the Jaguar was different.

"You really upped your game there, lad," the driver, a Jaguar himself, said. He smiled and patted the hippo on the back. "I really thought you'd lost your blasted mind with that trick."

"When one races with the Jaguars, one tends to bring out new ways to slow down his prey," Murray said, smiling.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, pulling out a cigarette, and lightening it. "Don't be doin' no fancy talk on my now, laddie." The Jaguar was just as tall as Murray, though a whole lot skinnier. His fur was tan and brown, with great black spots on it. His eyes were as green as the Irish soil. He was also the same age as the hippo, perhaps a month or two either older or younger, Jack never really liked to divulge too much of his private life.

The two walked side by side, toward the racer lounge, ready to relax. Jack continued to puff on his cig, wasting no time in finishing it, and lighting a second one. Murray watched but said nothing. "Ya don't like my habit."

"I have some very bad ones myself," Murray said, tapping his stomach.

Jack stopped and stared, and broke into a strong, hearty, Irish laugh. "That's no lie there, I suppose. You're about the only one I've ever seen to down an entire buffet at one setting."

"Comes from experience," the pink hippo said with his own styled laugh.

"I suppose it does, at that." Jack finished his cigarette, and crushed it under foot. His eyes scanned the stadium, watching people slowly filter out toward their cars, slowly returning to their own lives. "I'm guessing she was there too."

"Who?" Murray asked.

"Laddie, do you really need to ask?" the Jaguar smiled. "I've heard the stories."

"Yeah, she was.. I mean, I think she's still here." Murray was thankful to be pink, it made it just that much harder to see him blush.

"Well then, laddie, what are you doing here with a bloke like me, if you have such a fine woman waiting for you?"

"I was hoping she'd come back to the lounge so we could talk there." Murray looked at the stadium too, and blushed again. His fingers clenched and flexed, and he shoved them in his pockets.

"Not a very romantic, secret meeting place," his friend teased.

"I suppose not, but…," his voice was cut off as a feminine scream brought both men to turn around, and saw the beautiful young panda surrounded by six thugs. "Jing!" the voice seemed violent, so rare that it was as if someone was ripping out his intestines.

He didn't remember moving forward, the thought of his woman being harmed by the fiends driving him mad. Hell, he didn't even remember seeing Jack springing after him. His body tightened, and he rolled into a ball, bowling over two of the thugs, while tripping a third. The hippo unrolled, and roared a battle cry that could scare the shit out of a scantily clad Celtic warrior.

Jack managed to grip one of the thugs, and yank him away, glaring at the young boy. "An' what would ye be doin' laddie?" he growled. He stared at the rampaging hippo and slammed the younger boy into a wall, watching him drop like a rock. "Murray, man, calm yer self down!" He stared at Jing, who was trembling at the scene, her eyes wide with agony and fear. "Lassie, get yer self to the building, and stay there."

She looked at him, and back at Murray. Her hands moved to her little mouth, as if she was chewing on her nails, and shook her head. She'd never see him like this. She had been told he had a temper, and that he could be very violent, but she had had doubts. Now, her resolve was beginning to slip. How could she trust the hippo, seeing him like this now? She knew she should do what the Jaguar said, but her feet were not moving. "Murray?"

His rampage was at its height when he heard the tiny, petite voice. He blinked, and then heard it again. He turned, dropping the last of the thugs, his heart beating against his chest. The fear in her eyes quickly sobered him. "Jing, I…," he looked around at the broken bodies around his feet, and to Jack, who was staring at him… stunned.

"Murray, you didn't have to do that," she said, studying him carefully.

A chill ran up and down his spine. What would have happened if he had hurt her? As they stared at each other, water sprinkled down gently on them. Heavy dark clouds slowly swallowed up the setting sun, and the air turned cooler.

"I… I wanted to protect you," he said, trying to gulp air.

"And ye did laddie," Jack said. "But there are better ways."

Murray turned to look at his friend, and shrugged. "That's… kind of the way I know to protect people." Nightmares struggled passed his subconscious walls, horrible visions of Bentley laying in his arms, the wreckage of Clock-La burning behind them. His stomach rumbled, and he felt his knees buckle.

Jack rushed to his side, scooping him up under his left arm. "Laddie, we need to get out of the rain," he said, his more American-English coming out." He looked at the young woman and back at his friend.

"Out of the rain," Murray whispered.

"Murray, son, we've got to get out of the race," the gentle, soft voice filled his ears.

"Mom, the race isn't over yet," the three year old said, his eyes focused down on the pit, where his father was racing his latest race, slowly pulling behind the leader.

The smell of corn dogs, and soggy pizza filled his nose, and all around him, he could hear the cries and cheers of the people. The young boy licked his ice cream and smiled, as his father inched closer behind the first place car. "Go, dad, go!" he said softly. People liked the excitement of the race, but his dad, Gregor Strongman, wasn't very liked in this particular area. To cheer for him wouldn't be very smart. At least not in the open. One man who was a fan of his had so much junk tossed at him that he had to flee from the stadium.

Where ever the Strongman's went it was just the same, for the most part. Always in areas where Gregor wasn't very liked well, or not at all. The brave Scottish Hippo claimed it gave him the edge to win. He thrilled at disappointing fans hoping for him to lose. And the disappointment seemed to gain him admiration from both his rivals and the fans of the sport.

He was also known for his love of taking risks to win. He'd never cheat, but any punch that was allowed to be "thrown" he'd do so. He worked hours upon hours each night coming up with new skills or tricks to thrill his family and the people in the stands. His wife, Eres, wasn't too concerned. They had Murray, and she loved her husband, and enjoyed watching him perform for her. Still, there were many a night she'd beg him to give up the sport. He'd give her a smile and a wink, and come to bed with her, and that normally ended it.

"Yes, but its raining, son. You'll not be getting wet and then sick on my watch." Her Welsh temper flared for a split second, All he did was stare up into those eyes and shrunk back.

"No, ma'am," he said, sheepishly. She took his hand as a clap of thunder broke loose, and made the boy jump. He held her hand tighter, and walked slowly away, turning his head back to the race track, where his eyes froze. He couldn't even look up at his mother, but he knew by the way she was squeezing his hands that she too could not look away.

Murray blinked and looked back at Ling. "Out of the rain."

"Are you okay?" she asked, running her hand her hand against his cheek.

"I would say not," a hard voice snapped, making all three of them jump. They turned and looked at the Panda King, who stormed up toward them. Ling opened her mouth, but her father put a hand up. "Do not say a single word, daughter." The large panda turned his eyes on the hippo, and then the bodies around them.

"I can… I can explain," he said, his pink flesh turning white.

"There is no need for that," the Panda King said. "I've seen all I need to see." He took his daughter by her hand, and looked at the hippo. "I thank you for doing what you could to help her, but as you can see, danger follows you."

"He's given up thieving, father," Ling cried.

Panda King closed his eyes and then opened them, glaring at his girl, who straightened, and looked down with a blush. "Maybe he has, and for that, at least some danger has left but that does not mean you are still safe with him. Look, just look at the measures he took to 'protect' you."

"Now just see here," Jack said, jerking forward.

"No, do not interrupt," Panda King growled. He turned at his daughter and then Murray. "You are a magnet for things like this, I am afraid. I can not allow my daughter to come to harm, because of such a thing."

"I never meant," Murray said softly.

"Of course you did not, but still it happened. What if Ling had not spoken to you? Would you have come to your senses?" His temper began to rise. "What if you had harmed her, what if, in your temper you would have struck her thinking she was one of the thugs?" His voice was beginning to boom.

Murray wanted to plead his case, but no doubt any word he tried to push out his mouth would be countered, and what was more, he didn't doubt one bit that what her father was saying was untrue. What would have happened if he hadn't come to his senses? Jack would have tried to stop him, but then its possible that he'd have a broken friend and girlfriend down by his feet as well as the thugs.

All he could think of to do was to bow and let the water drop on his back. "I am very sorry."

"I thank you for your apology. It is my hope that this foolish matter is dropped now." Panda King and his daughter bowed, and slowly slipped away, and with each step of their feet, Murray felt his heart break all the more.

**__**

Okay, this was fun, and I enjoyed showing a glimpse of Murray's past. Let me know what you think… oh and if someone knows if Murray truly does have a last name, please let me know. I know Bentley's is Wiseturtle, but unless things have changed that Murray was simply known as Murray.


End file.
